


Taking One for the Team

by Araloth



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asher is Okay with it All but it Comes off a bit Strong, Barebacking, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Asher Adams, Boys Being Idiots, Feelings Realization, First Time Bottoming, Large Cock, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis Size, Sloppy Seconds, tagging that just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Set around S1E13 "Legacy", Asher is back on the team, but the rest of the guys aren't all so accepting after he gave their playbook to Malibu. When the tensions starts affecting the team's practices for playoffs Asher and some of the guys have to find a way to come to terms. Of course JJ's solution would involve sex...
Relationships: Asher Adams/JJ Parker, Asher Adams/Jordan Baker, Asher Adams/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> This is my first story for this fandom but the idea for this popped into my head yesterday when I was at work and I just had to take a stab at it. Hope you guys enjoy! And special thank you and shout out to TVTime for introducing me to this awesome show!

Asher bit the dirt hard. He cursed and glared up at his teammate. They were doing inter-team scrimmages today to help them prepare for the next big playoff game on Friday. Asher brushed himself off.

“I didn’t even have the ball.”

“Oops.” Warren snorted. “My bad I guess.”

“It’s been _your bad_ twice now.” Asher snapped.

Warren smirked, offering a halfhearted shrug and jogging away.

Asher grimaced. He wasn't surprised with how practices had been going for him lately, but that didn't mean he liked it. Jordan refused to throw to him even when Asher was completely open and had the best path to the end zone. JJ and some of the other linebackers always seemed to miss their blocks when Asher had the ball. And there were the assholes like Warren who took all that and ran with it, making it a mission to make practice insufferable for Asher. And Asher got it- he did. The team was still pissed Asher had given their playbook over to Malibu. Asher would have been pissed too. He hated that he’d done, but there wasn’t anything he could do to take it back now. Coach Baker may have offered Asher his spot back after the Combine, but the rest of the team wasn’t being so welcoming. Asher just had to wait it out.

Coach Baker blasted his whistle, and the whole team made their way over to the sidelines. He looked furious. One of the side effects of all the team's little digs at Asher was that practice had become a total mess. He let his whistle drop from his mouth and glared out at the team. "What the hell is going on out there? Huh?"

Nobody said anything, and Asher wasn’t about to throw anyone under the bus when they were already mad at him.

“ _I said_ , what is going on out there?”

That got everyone talking at once.

"No." Coach Baker waved them all down. "No, let me _tell_ you what I saw. I saw a team that is tearing itself apart. Do you all want to lose this week?”

There was a chorus of “No!”

"Well, you all have a funny way of showing it!" Coach Baker snapped. "Jordan, Asher was wide open for an easy pass last play. Nathan, you were on the wrong side of the field for the new play. And Warren if you tackle somebody who does not have the ball-“

“We wouldn’t even have to be working on these plays if it weren’t for Asher!” Nathan snapped.

Warren nodded, backing him up. “Why should he be-“

“I’m sorry.” Coach Baker roared. “Did I give the impression this was a discussion?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t care what anybody did, or might have done, I choose every player on this team and I expect you all to work together! A house divided against itself cannot stand. Now ya’ll are going to work this out. Or not only will we very likely lose this Friday, I will keep your sorry asses here doing two-a-days even after the season is over until I am satisfied ya’ll have learned. Do I make myself clear?”

"Yes, Coach…" 

“I told ya’ll before about Logan and you still don’t get it. If we want to win we _all_ need to be on the same page. Jordan.” Coach Baker turned to his son meaningfully. “You’re the quarterback. Figure this out.”

Jordan nodded stiffly. "Yes, Coach…"

“Good.” Coach Baker stared the team down a minute longer. “Dismissed.”

“Jordan…“ Asher hung back trying to catch his friend’s -former friend? Asher wasn’t really sure where they stood- attention.

“Don’t have time to talk Ash.” Jordan brushed past him. “You heard my dad. I’m responsible for fixing team morale.”

"We both know what the problem is," Asher grumbled.

"Yeah, we do." Jordan glared at him. “You.”

“No _the problem_ is you, JJ, and the other guys going out of your way to mess with me."

Jordan snorted. “Well sorry if we’re all not over what you pulled yet.”

"You're team captain!" Asher snapped. "You pull that kind of crap and suddenly everyone else does too because they think it's okay. I said I was sorry. Your dad trusts me enough to let me back on the team, what more do you want from me huh?”

“I don’t know Ash.” Jordan tossed his hands in the air. “Maybe for you to have never given away our playbook? You know Nathan’s right. We would never have to be spending time working on all these new plays if we still had our old ones.”

"Well, then I guess your dad is right!" Asher shouted. "Figure out something I can actually do, and I'll do it. Whatever it takes to show you guys I'm for real!" Asher raised his voice, making sure the other players still lingering around on the field could hear him too. "I didn't fight to get my spot back just to lose!" he glared at Jordan. "Let me know." Asher stalked off to the locker rooms. He didn't look back. But as he turned to head inside he caught sight of JJ heading over to talk to Jordan and Spencer out of the corner of his eye. Asher would just have to wait and see what they came up with.

***

That night Asher got a text. _Be in the locker room at 11:00. Come alone._ Asher rolled his eyes. The text was from JJ. Apparently, Jordan was still pretending he’d lost Asher’s number.

_Fine._ Asher hit send. Whatever JJ had planned Asher just wanted to get it over with. Coach Baker was right. If the kind of crap that had happened in practice kept on much longer, the Eagles season would be over on Friday. Logan was too good. Even at their best, it would be a fight for Beverly, and right now they were pretty far from their best. 

Asher didn’t even need to sneak out of the house. Layla had given him a spare key, and she didn’t keep track of Asher’s coming and goings so long as he didn’t bother her with them. No need to worry about alarming anyone with a late-night visit to the school. Asher got in his car when it was time and drove to the school in silence. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there. The school parking lot was almost empty when Asher arrived, even over by the athletic complex. Asher recognized Jordan and JJ's cars and only one or two others. Whatever was going to happen the whole team wasn't going to be involved. Asher wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The lights were all off as Asher walked up to the building, but the locker room door was open when he tried it. Jordan must have gotten his dad’s keys. Asher stepped inside cautiously. He kind of doubted JJ would get him here just beat him up, that wasn't really his style. Still, it never hurt to be cautious.

"Hello?" Asher looked around cautiously. The lights over the actual lockers were still off, and Coach Baker's office was dark, but Asher caught a faint glow coming from the weight room on the far side of the locker room. Asher walked over to it and pulled the door open. He grimaced. JJ and Jordan were both inside, but so were Warren and Nathan. Asher let the door close behind him and leaned up against, his arms crossed over his chest. Asher sighed. "So what’s it going to be?”

Jordan looked over to JJ nervously. Interesting. Maybe JJ had been the one to text him because this was his idea after all.

“Well, Ash…” JJ cleared his throat and stepped up. “You really screwed the team over. Really violated our trust, and nearly fucked us over against Malibu giving them all our plays like that.”

“I’m aware.” Asher ground his teeth together. He really hoped they hadn’t called him here just to rehash their hurt feelings all over again. Asher had said he was sorry. It was time for the guys to either man up and accept that, or layout what they wanted from him. 

JJ smiled. "Well, we kind of feel you owe us. You know… something to show us you’re serious about recommitting to the team…”

“Such as?”

"Well, we were kind of thinking…" JJ grinned. "…your ass."

Asher stared at him dumbfounded. "Wait, what?”

“C’mon hear me out-“ JJ said quickly. “You fucked over the team. It’s only fair the team fucks you.”

"I'm not letting the entire football team fuck my ass," Asher said. Was JJ insane?

“No man, of course not!” JJ agreed. “Just us four.”

Asher blinked. “You’re serious?”

JJ shrugged.

Asher looked from him to his other three teammates baffled. JJ would pretty much screw anything that moved if it struck his fancy, be it guy or girl. And JJ and Asher had spent enough drunken nights in Asher’s old basement cashing in dare chips for hand jobs, and sloppy blow jobs that he could kind of see where JJ might get his idea from, even if they’d never actually gone that far before. But Jordan and the others? Jordan looked like he wanted to melt down into the floor, but he wasn’t raising any objections. That was new. Warren and Nathan though… Asher was surprised to find them both smirking at him. Warren winked. Asher couldn’t help but rise to the bait. “I thought you were straight Warren.”

“Phh,” Warren snorted. “This isn’t about gay or straight. But Becky isn’t putting out, and I’ll happily see you play bitch.” He grinned wider. “We’ll see if you’re so high and mighty when you’ve got my load up your ass.”

Nathan chuckled next to him. “Should certainly teach him not to fuck over his team again…”

And okay… they were actually on board with this. Warren and Nathan were dicks at the best times, but apparently, they were actually getting their jollies off at the idea of having Asher bend over for them. Asher frowned. “What, and you expect me to believe that’d be the end of all this?”

“Please-“ Warren shook his head. “Like we’d want to brag about fucking your ass?”

Asher glared at him. “That’s not a yes.”

“Guess you’ll just have to trust us.” Nathan rolled his eyes. “Like we trust you with the playbook.”

“You know what Nathan-” Asher growled.

“It’ll be the end of it.” It was the first time Jordan had spoken since Asher came into the weight room. He shot a stern look towards Warren and Nathan, then quickly looked back down at the floor when he met Asher’s eye.

“And you really think I’m just going to be okay with this?”

“You said you’d do anything out on the field today.” Nathan leered at Asher. “Or were you just saying that?”

Warren nodded. “I wonder what Coach Baker would say if we told him we tried to work something out and you refused.”

That was a pretty empty threat. If Warren tried to make Asher look bad to the Coach he’d have to explain what it was they had all been trying to get Asher to do, and Asher doubted he’d want to do that. Still, Warren and Nathan actually seemed serious about letting things get back to normal if Asher bent over for them. Asher’s eyes flicked over to JJ. This whole plan had to have been his idea. Asher had no idea what JJ must have said to them get the two idiots to be so on board with fucking Asher. Playing into their fantasies of paying Asher back by literally screwing him over must have taken some convincing.

Asher sighed. He’d never actually taken anything up the ass before, though it wasn’t like he’d never considered it. JJ had made comments about going further before, but Asher had always been with Layla at the time, and there were some lines he wouldn't cross. Not after what had happened between him and Olivia. Cheating once when he was in a bad place was one thing, but Asher wasn't about to make a habit of. Now though… if it meant keeping his spot on the football team, and having a team that actually stood a shot at the state title? Asher would happily take a whole train of dicks up his ass.

He could do this.

Honestly, it wasn't the worst deal he could have imagined. Asher's reluctance, or at least his submission, seemed to be what had Warren and Nathan on board though, so Asher was hardly going to let that on. 

“There-there’s really nothing else?” He asked a little weakly, playing it up a bit for Warren and Nathan’s benefit. That got him a concerned look from Jordan though. Asher still wasn’t sure how the hell his best friend fit into all of this. JJ was down for sex, Warren and Nathan had their little power trip all planned out. Why was Jordan on board with this?

Jordan watched Asher worriedly. “Ash you don’t have to-“

"No." Asher cut him off before Jordan could blow up whatever delicate balance JJ had managed to stitch together here. Asher glanced over at him. JJ had fallen surprisingly silent since laying the plan on the table. Of the four of them, JJ was the only one that knew Asher wasn't totally straight, even if Asher refused to put a label on just what that meant. Asher wondered if JJ had arranged this whole thing so Asher could get everything back to normal without having to actually do anything too far outside of his comfort zone… Asher took a deep breath.

“I’ll do it.”

Warren and Nathan smirked, smacking each other on the back.

Jordan's eyes widened almost comically big. "Y-you sure, Ash…?"

“I’m sure.” Asher punctuated his statement by pulling his shirt off over his head. They’d all seen each other in various stages of undress around the locker room for years, but this time would be decidedly different. Asher carefully folded his shirt up and set it down on one of the benches before reaching for his pants. Asher wasn’t about to risk his designer clothes in some weird locker room sex romp. The way things were right now Asher didn’t exactly have the money to replace them. Asher pulled off his shoes, then kicked his jeans down. He tossed them on top of his shirt and walked out onto one of the big gym mats in just his socks and his boxers. Asher shucked his socks off and hesitated. He couldn't seem too on board with everything or Warren and Nathan might back out. And Asher didn't want to know what they'd say about tonight if they were the ones who bailed…

JJ seemed to be thinking in a similar vein-either that or he wanted to get more comfortable. Without missing a beat, JJ completely stripped down, just standing there in the locker room totally naked. JJ was half hard already. Anyone else might have been embarrassed, but JJ swung his arms by his side without a care in the world, letting Asher and the others all see exactly what he was working with. JJ’s cock was actually fairly small for a guy his size, but you would never have known it from JJ’s easy confidence. At least some of it must be well deserved too, while Asher had never gone all the way with JJ before, JJ had been with plenty of guys and girls over the years, and Asher had yet to hear any of them complain. At least a few of them had even gotten back together with JJ after they broke up the first time.

Asher gaped a little as Warren and Nathan started stripping down too. Asher had just figured given their attitudes they’d keep as much of their clothes on as they could. Asher almost pointed out to them that they really didn’t need to be naked to fuck him, but he caught himself at the last minute. If they were going to be grinding up against him Asher preferred skin to rough denim. Warren and Nathan both had pretty decent bodies, although they weren’t quite as cut as JJ or Asher. Neither one of them really did anything for Asher though. Not that he’d probably be looking at them anyways…

That left Jordan as the only one fully clothed. Warren frowned at him.

“What are you waiting for Baker?”

“Uh-right.” Jordan swallowed hard. He pulled off his shirt quickly but hesitated a second before dropping his pants.

Nathan whistled. “Damn…”

Jordan was fully hard.

Or at least Asher really hoped he was, or else this might be more challenging than he thought. Jordan’s cock jumped out as soon as it cleared the elastic of his underwear, bobbing in the air in front of him. Jordan flushed and brought his hands down to cover his crotch. It took both them to hide his dick, and even then Asher could see the very tip of the head peaking out. Jordan was _hung_. You wouldn’t know it looking at his face though. Jordan was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other guys. Meanwhile, JJ was waving around maybe half of what Jordan was packing without a care in the world.

“We going to do this or what Asher?” Warren snapped. “Lose the boxers.”

Asher sighed and pulled his boxers off. Asher wasn’t nearly as big as Jordan, but he had no qualms about the other guys seeing him naked. He turned around slowly, giving all of four of them their first real view of his ass.

Nathan leered at him. “Who’s going first?”

JJ smiled and smacked Jordan on the back. "Team captain should get his cherry."

Jordan froze. “I- I don’t…”

Asher grimaced. He didn’t know what was going on with Jordan, but it didn’t look like there was any way he’d be going first. Besides, if someone was going to take his anal virginity Asher would rather it be someone who actually knew what he was doing with a guy. “JJ you do it.”

JJ shrugged amicably. He reached down to his pants pocket and fished out a travel-sized container of lube. 

“Hang on why does he get to pick?” Warren grumbled.

"Cause it's his ass," JJ said easily. He squirted some lube out into his hand and slicked up his cock. "You want to get on all fours, Asher?"

Asher slid down to his knees and braced his hands against the mat. He might have agreed to all this, but Asher would have been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Asher shivered. The school turned off the heat at night to save money, and the locker room was pretty chilly. Goosebumps rippled down across Asher’s back. Asher had gotten changed in these rooms dozens of times, but he felt so much more exposed like this.

Then a warm hand settled on his back, and Asher looked over his shoulder to see JJ settling onto the mat behind him. "Don't worry Ash," JJ said quietly. "I'll take care of you."

JJ reached down and spread Asher’s legs. Asher shivered again as JJ’s cold finger circled his hole, spreading lube over it too. Asher heard Warren and Nathan snickering behind him, but he ignored them.

“Sorry.” JJ smiled down at Asher. “Don’t really have a way to warm it up.”

"It's fine," Asher said. "Just do it."

JJ eased the tip of his finger inside of Asher’s hole. Asher grimaced and let JJ slowly open him up. He knew it would get better soon.

Warren laughed. “Looking good there Asher.”

“Fuck you Warren.” Asher snapped.

“Nah.” Warren chuckled. “I’m gonna fuck _you._ ”

JJ slipped a second finger into Asher’s ass, and Asher shuddered suddenly, as JJ pressed up against something inside him had his cock jumping. JJ must have felt him shift because his other hand came down to cup Asher’s hip. “Looks like we found your prostate…”

Asher didn’t say anything. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. He wasn’t going to give Warren and Nathan that satisfaction. Asher suddenly had a much better idea of why JJ was such an equal opportunist sexually though. Asher had been jerking off since he hit puberty, and hooking up with girls by the time he got to be a sophomore in high school. This feeling was all new to him though.

JJ patted Asher’s hip, still stretching him open on his fingers. “Think you’re ready for more?”

Asher nodded.

JJ pulled his fingers out, and Asher grit his teeth at the sudden absence. But then Asher could feel the fleshy head of JJ’s cock pressing up against his. JJ eased his hips forward, and the head of his cock eased into Asher. And just like that Asher was taking his first cock. He thought it might feel different somehow, weirder than JJ’s fingers or like something had changed, but really it just felt _good_. JJ pushed the rest of his dick into Asher slowly but surely, and when Asher felt JJ’s ball bounce up against his ass he knew JJ was fully inside him.

Then JJ started to move. JJ might not have had much in the way of length, but he knew what he was doing. With just a couple thrusts he found that spot inside Asher again. Asher bit back a moan. JJ thrust a little harder, driving his cock up into Asher, lighting up nerve endings Asher never knew he had. Asher’s own was swinging between his legs with the motion of JJ’s thrusts, and Asher could feel it starting to swell.

"You feel so good, Asher." JJ kept his voice low. “I knew you would.”

“Fine.” Asher snorted. “You were right.”

“Always am.” Asher could hear the grin in JJ’s voice.

"Even on the end of your dick, I don't think I'm ever going to agree to that."

“Less talking more fucking.” Warren growled. “We all want our turn to teach Adams a lesson.”

JJ picked up the pace. He wrapped his hands around Asher's waist, using the grip to snap his hips up Asher even faster. JJ started grunting each time he buried his cock back into Asher, and Asher guessed he must be getting close. Either JJ’s stamina wasn’t as good as he always boasted, or the strangeness of this whole situation had him extra keyed up. JJ gasped suddenly, and a second later Asher knew exactly why. Warm jets fired into him as JJ came, shuddering and groaning through his orgasm. JJ kept rocking into Asher as he came down from the high, finally letting the head of his cock slip out of Asher with a satisfied groan. Asher felt something run down his crack and knew some of JJ’s cum must have leaked as he pulled out.

Warren pushed his way forward. JJ stood up to get out of his way, leaving the little tube of lube sitting by Asher’s foot. Asher looked over his shoulder. Warren was staring down at him like he was a piece of meat, a big grin on his face. "You make a pretty good bitch Asher." He bent down behind Asher, and pushed him forward, pressing Asher's face down into the mat and tipping Asher's ass up higher in the air. Warren laughed. "JJ bred you good." He pressed his thumb into Asher's taint. "Is this what you wanted all along huh? Somebody, to bend you over and punish you for being a bad boy?"

"Just get to it," Asher growled.

“Oh, I plan to." Warren didn't waste any time, he just sank his dick right into Asher's ass, making Asher even more glad he'd gotten JJ to go first. Warren was a little bigger than JJ, but JJ had done a good job opening him up. Asher had hoped to get more of the feeling JJ had given as Warren started fucking him in earnest, but Warren seemed clueless. Asher supposed that wasn't too surprising given Warren had never been with a guy before, but it meant Asher's own cock quickly deflated.

Warren set a pretty brutal pace, but Asher figured that just meant he'd finish faster. Warren's bad attitude meant he hadn't many girlfriends, and Asher would bet that for all his bravado about making Asher his bitch he was actually pretty inexperienced with sex. And honestly, if Warren were this inconsiderate with the girls he fucked Asher understood why none of them would want to date him. Asher suddenly had a whole lot more sympathy for what it must be like for a girl when a guy didn’t know what he was doing.

Thankfully, Warren didn't last much longer. With just a couple more thrusts he fell forward onto Asher's back, huffing as if he'd just finished running wind sprints. Asher felt his cock tremble inside him, and then Warren was cumming. He lay there on top of Asher for a minute, his cock twitching feebly as it unloaded the last dregs of his seed. Warren finally pulled out, squeezing one of Asher’s ass cheek. “Guess assholes like you are good for something after all.”

Asher rolled his eyes. Nathan offered Warren a hand up, and then Nathan was settling down behind Asher himself. Nathan didn’t say anything, he just stabbed his cock into Asher’s with a quiet efficiency. Asher grunted. Nathan was about the same length as Warren, but he was a good bit thicker. He was stretching Asher more, and it took him a second to adjust. Almost by accident Nathan seemed to brush up against Asher’s prostate, and his dick jumped a little in interest.

Nathan’s technique wasn’t any better than Warren's. He just kept fucking up into Asher, shoving his dick in all over Asher's ass. Still, by luck alone, he did manage to actually hit Asher's nerves with every second or third thrust. Neither Nathan nor Warren had used much lube, but at this point, with two loads of cum up his ass it didn't make as much of a difference. Asher started getting hard again, Nathan’s lucky strikes combining with JJ’s earlier work to get him back to full mast. Nathan started pumping into Asher faster, his breathing coming in little quick pants. Nathan slammed into Asher when he came, actually driving Asher a couple of inches across the mat. Asher winced. Even with the padding from the mat, his knees were starting to feel a little uncomfortable. 

More cum leaked out of Asher when Nathan was finished. Asher wondered if any landed down on the mats. That would certainly raise some questions with the janitors, or whoever it was that cleaned up the weight room. Nathan stood back up, exchanging a fist bump with Warren. That only left Jordan. Asher looked back at him and frowned. Jordan was still hanging back a little ways, one hand still trying and failing to cover his giant dick.

"Go ahead, Baker." Warren chuckled. "He's all yours. See if he can take that monster…"

Jordan walked up behind Asher, his face a little flushed. “We-we should let him turn over so he’s not straining his knees…”

Asher would have been fine for one more quick fuck, but he rolled over onto his back anyways. Whatever helped Jordan get this over with. Jordan seemed pretty uncomfortable, and he wasn’t even the one getting fucked. Jordan having Asher turn over onto his back had two direct side effects though.

The first was that as Asher turned around the other guys could see for the first time that he was rock hard himself. Asher glared at Warren and Nathan, daring either of them to say anything. They'd both like this just as much as Asher had, and Asher had the loads up his ass to prove it. The other twist though, was that it meant Jordan had to actually look at Asher as he eased down next to him. Given how nervous he already was, it seemed like that would make things a whole lot harder for Jordan. Asher almost offered to turn back around, but Jordan looked Asher right in the eye as he tentatively lined his cock up with Asher's hole, as if he needed one more final assurance Asher was okay with this.

“Do it Jordan.”

Jordan nodded. He started to push his cock into Asher. Jordan was trying to go slow, but even moving only inch by inch Jordan just had a lot more dick to work with than any of the guys. Asher banged his fist down against the mat, shuddering as Jordan filled him up. Asher finally let a gasp escape when Jordan bottomed out inside. Asher had never felt so full.

“Just-give me just a minute…”

Jordan nodded, his eyes staring down right into Asher’s. Asher took a couple seconds to catch his breath. Warren said something to Nathan, but Asher couldn’t quite make it out. The two of them were chuckling again, but Asher just ignored. He focused in on just Jordan above him.

“You can move.”

“Okay…” Jordan pulled back a little and gave a tentative thrust into Asher’s ass. He repeated the motion again a second later, and Asher’s whole body trembled as the thick head of Jordan’s cock pummeled his prostate. Asher groaned. He couldn’t help it.

“What?” Jordan froze. “Did I do something wrong?”

"No." Asher closed his eyes, unable to take the way Jordan was looking down at him like he needed to drink in every little thing Asher was feeling and make sure he was okay. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself again. "No… it was just… good…"

Asher felt Jordan shift a little, and his next thrust pressed right up against Asher’s prostate again. Asher arched his back, unable to help the moan he let out.

“There?”

Asher opened his eyes. Jordan was leaning down closer to him, his face only about a foot above Asher’s. Jordan looked almost proud, and there was something else lurking in the depths of his eyes Asher couldn't place.

“Yeah…”

Jordan started moving more, little thrusts again at first, and then gradually working more and more of his cock in and out of Asher. He aimed for Asher's prostate each time, and Asher let his head thump back into the mat as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Asher's cock was laying back against his abs, drooling a steady stream of precum as Jordan nailed his prostate. Asher saw Jordan look down at it. One of Jordan's hands started to drift closer to Asher like he wanted to touch it, but in the end, he settled it down on Asher's thigh instead. Jordan looked back up at Asher, and then quickly looked away again, embarrassed. Asher stared up at Jordan though half-lidded eyed. He'd always known Jordan was objectively attractive, but having Jordan on top of him like this put Jordan in another league altogether. His muscles stood out in sharp relief as he drove his cock into Asher, working his body over to get them both off. Little rivulets of sweat beaded up on Jordan's chest even in the chill of the locker room and Asher watched as the fell, racing down the peaks and valleys of his chest. Asher had the sudden desire to chase after them with his tongue, tracing those same gutters. 

Jordan’s face scrunched up, and Asher knew he was about to cum. Jordan looked down at Asher’s cock again. It was twitching valiantly under Jordan’s efforts, but it just wasn’t enough for him to cum yet. Asher would have to take himself in hand as soon as they were done here and finally finish himself off. Whatever else this was, Asher wasn’t about to also jerk himself off in front of his teammates.

But then Jordan seemed to overcome whatever hesitation he’d suffered before. He reached down falteringly, wrapping his hand around Asher’s cock. Jordan looked up at Asher hesitantly, before he slowly started jerking Asher off. It didn’t take much to push Asher over the edge. With Jordan working him over form both ends, Asher erupted, firing shot after shot of cum up into the air. Most of it splashed down back onto Asher’s chest, but one or two stray blats hit Jordan too. Asher tightening around Jordan’s cock as he kept cumming was all it took to finish Jordan off. Jordan whimpered and looked down right into Asher's eyes as he pumped his load into him. 

It took Asher a minute to come back down. By the time he was seeing straight again, Jordan has flopped down onto the mat next to him, his chest still rising and falling a little fast. Asher watched a couple of drops of his cum run down the same muscles he'd been tracing Jordan's sweat over. Asher cleared his throat. 

“So uh, we good?”

Jordan smiled blissfully. “We’re good.”

***

Practice the next day was like a whole new team. Jordan passed to him every chance he got. JJ was blocking just like used to. And Asher heard a couple sophomores complaining about him, only to be shut down hard by Warren and Nathan of all people. If Coach Baker was surprised by the team’s sudden turnaround he didn’t let it show. Spencer though, came jogging up to Asher when it was their sides turn to get some water and take a short break.

“The hell did ya’ll do when I was with my moms’ last night?” Spencer asked.

Asher shrugged. “I worked things out with some of the guys.”

“I’ll say.” Spencer clapped him on his shoulder pad and ran ahead to get in line for water.

JJ laughed behind Asher. “How are you feeling? A little sore?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Right.” JJ shook his head.

“So what made you come up with… you know?”

JJ shrugged. “We needed something to bring us all together. And Warren and Nathan wanted to get back at you. Plus I figured you might not actually mind that much.” JJ smiled. “Told you I was right about getting fucked.”

“Shut up.” Asher scoffed. “I’m not saying it again.”

JJ just laughed.

"Hey, how'd you get Jordan involved?"

JJ stopped laughing and stared at Asher blankly. “You serious man?”

“Yeah?”

JJ snorted. “Let’s just say I had a feeling he’d be up for it. I mean c’mon Ash? That weird push and pull thing you guys have been doing with each other all year? You have to realize that’s not exactly typical…”

Asher frowned thinking about JJ had said. Suddenly pieces of last night were clicking into place. The way Jordan had looked at him during… “ _Oh_ …”

“Yeah.” JJ chuckled. “If you guys wind up getting together you owe me a couple pizzas yeah? Or at the very least the three of us need to hit up an all you can eat buffet sometime…”

Asher smirked. “Maybe…”

JJ glanced over his shoulder and winked at Asher as Jordan started making his way over to them. He’d gotten held up a second talking to his dad. Asher wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he doubted it included a rundown of what had happened last night. JJ jogged off to join the line at the water cooler, leaving Asher alone with Jordan.

“Hey…” Jordan pulled his helmet off and fidgeted with it awkwardly. “H-how are you? I mean… about last night…”

Asher smiled. “A little sore but I’ll live. If we do something like that again it probably shouldn’t be so close to game day.”

“A-“ Jordan froze. “Again?” He looked mostly terrified, but Asher saw something else underneath it too. Hope.

“Yeah.” Asher grinned. “If you’re interested.”

“Uh, yeah…” Jordan gave Asher a small smile.

"Great." Asher reached out and smacked Jordan's butt. Jordan jumped a little, but no one else on the team even batted an eye. For whatever reason, that was something that was perfectly fine to do out in the open. Asher grinned. He had a feeling he might enjoy exploiting that as often as possible over the next few weeks. “Maybe next time it can be your ass..”

With a final grin, Asher turned and jogged over to the line for water. Jordan followed him a second later, a big smile on his face.


End file.
